Blazewind
Personality Blazewind is a Pyrus, Ventus and Darkus brawler. She is a very quiet girl when she is shy, but can be very talkactive when someone got her attention. As a member of the Family of Fire, she is good with flames. She has normal emotions, like humans do. She's usually happy, unless if a specific incident happens that make her change her feelings. She loves her brother Firestormblaze and her other relatives. She tries to keep calm at diffucult situations, but somehow fails. When she is in a fight, she either takes it seriously or annoys her opponent sometimes, or she frightens them off by her fire styles. She can put out water with fire by making it into steam somehow. She can use a little bit of wind, too. She is sometimes picked on, but tries to ignore it or scare the bully off. She enjoys going at the beach, eating icecream, cookies and cake and spending her time with her friends and family. In Bakugan: Zatokaian Wars, she is much more powerful, stronger, smarter and more mature than previous series. But like always, she loves her family and friends. Characteristics Blazewind has red eyes (teal in Bakugan Dimensions), golden skin, and long black hair. She often hangs around Dan to battle, or at school with friends. She is a Pyrus brawler like her brother, but uses only pyrus Bakugan. In the opinion of Blaze, "Blazewind is a way better Pyrus brawler than I am, I use Spitfire any how". She is a kind-hearted, nice and friendly brawler. Clothing She often like wearing black and red, but likes full red or full black too. She also loves putting her lose but oftenly putting them in pigtails. When she turns into her flame form she is covered in flames, which frighten people off. In Zatokaian Wars, she dropped the pigtails and thought of the style being "childish". She also appears to wear more jewellery and formal clothes. Notable Quotes *"I am just one hell of a brawler!" Blazewind winning a brawl or introducing herself. *"Game on!" Blazewind ready to fight. *"You do not judge what you cannot understand." *"Teehee." Blazewind up to mischief. *"I do not give up so easily!" *"I might seem harmless, but you're thinking the other way!" Blazewind ticked off when someone underestimates her. *"You want me? Come and get me!" Blazewind persuading someone to get her. *"It's time to get this little boring party hot!" Blazewind when she wants to make stuff entertaining. *"Didn't your mother tell you to never to play with fire?" Blazewind ready to fight. *"You've already made me on fire, so why don't I just burn you now?" Equipment Bakugan *Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid Sin *Pyrus Akwimos Achilles *Pyrus Krakix Nixon (Guardian) *Ventus Krakix Zephyr *Haos Aranaut Ky Kiske *Darkus Hakapoid *Aquos Dartaak Shooter (given to her 'counterpart' Shigome) *Pyrus Sky and Gaia Dragonoid *Ventus Nastix Faust *Subterra Raptorix Radar *Subterra Fangoid Daichi *Darkus Zatokaian Xebrexia *Darkus Zatokaian Kraemah Relationships Firestormblaze Firestormblaze is Blazewind's older brother. They share the name "Blaze" and both are Pyrus users. PurpleSuicune PurpleSuicune and Blazewind are best friends and sisters. They would do anything to keep each other happy. Kelvin30 Kelvin30 and Blazewind were friends at first, then were a team (Element Ninjas). After a while, they became enemies because Blazewind was too weak to be a "ninja". Kelvin30 later wanted to kill Blaze. Now he is a friend of Blazewind, though he hates her a little. Shiggy Blazewind is the alter ego of Shiggy, though they have the same characteristics. Kagome10 Kagome and Blaze are friends and sisters. She was also on the team "Element Ninja". JoseDragon22 JoseDragon22 is Blazewind's ex boyfriend. Julie22 Julie is one of Blazewind's best friends. They like hanging out with each other. Aides Aides and Blazewind are good friends. Dharak0 Dharak0 and Blazewind were friends after a short time when Blazewind joined BD. When BD was about to shut down Dharak0 wanted to meet Blaze for the last time as he will probably never see her again. MONINQUE Moninque and Blazewind were best friends after Blaze joined BD. Blaze always felt that she always had someone around after meeting Moninque. Gallery Blazewind_Pyrus_Akwimos.png Pyrus_Krakix_Blazewind.png Pyrus_Lumino_Dragonoid_Blazewind.png Bakugan dimensions.JPG Bakugan 313px-Pyrus Krakix BD.png 266px-Pyrus Akwimos.png 401px-PyrusLD.png Haos Aranaut 02.png Subterra Raptorix.png Aquos_Dartaak_BD.png Ventus_Nastix.png Ventus_Krakix.png Anime zatsune.jpg|Blazewind, alone. X_70ce404b.jpg|Blazewind, happy. redeyesgirl.jpg|Blazewind sitting near a window 2990050579_1_3_bZoG4cjp.jpg|Blazewind at school 4083972734_f7a460ec75.jpg|Blazewind at the park. Black-gold-saw-full.jpg|Blazewind dontplaywithfire.jpg fireform3.jpg|Blazewind in her flare form flareform1.jpg|Blazewind's flare form flareform2.jpg|Blazewind at age 10 in her flare form blazewithkatana.jpg|Blazewind when she killed a person, in her flare form. blazekillingapredator.jpg|Blazewind killing a predator with her Katana Copy of anime_dark_gothic_girl__019.jpg|Blazewind b977f0c6.jpg|Blazewind in a fight BlazewindZW.jpg|Blazewind in Bakugan: Zatokaian wars Bakunano BattleGear Copper_Boomix.png Copper_Vicer_Closed.png 120px-Copper_BattleTurbine.png Traps Mobile Assault Trivia *Her quote "One hell of a brawler" might give away the information that she really is a demon, but isn't really clarified whether if she is a demon or not. It also seems it's based of the line of Sebastian Michaelis (from Black Butler) "I am just one hell of a butler". *She often runs away somewhere when no one is looking. References *http://my.bakugan.com/Itermin8rX Category:Players Category:Family of Fire Category:Brothers of Light Category:Pyrus Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Darkus Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Animorphic Beings Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Blazewind Category:Brawlers Category:Bakugan: Legend of Combustion Category:Bakugan: Zatokaian War